The use of layering to make tissue products such as facial and bath tissue is well known in the art. Layering affords an opportunity to more precisely engineer the tissue by placing different fibers in the inner and outer layers to take advantage of the different properties that the different fibers offer. Because improving softness is frequently an objective for many tissue products, it is logical to place the softer fibers in the outer layers while other fibers occupy the center of the tissue. Eucalyptus fibers are well known for their softness properties, in part due to their short fiber length. However, increasing the short fiber content of the outer layers of tissues often leads to excessive linting, which is undesirable and is a common complaint among soft tissue users. In addition, merely providing a high level of short fibers in the outer layer of a tissue does not, by itself, ensure that a soft tissue will result. Particularly for wet-pressed tissues, obtaining softness equivalent to throughdried products is an unmet objective. Hence there is a need for a method of making softer tissues, particularly softer wet-pressed tissues, preferably with a lesser tendency to produce lint.